Square One
by Ravenara
Summary: After a breakthrough in their relationship, a freak accident leaves both Rei and Kai back at square one. Kai takes it upon himself to rehabilitate Rei and recreate their relationship.


Tis just a teaser, my friends. Yes, it is yaoi, or at least shounen-ai. Due to the fact that I can never actually finish my fics for whatever reason, this is all I will post until I have the whole thing written down on paper so I can type it up and then post it.

Oh, and I'd just liked to say that I've finally finished watching Chrno Crusade and the end made me want to bash my head in the wall. Not that it was bad or anything… but I hate it when the main characters die, plus the text at the end talking about the year 2000 and the attempted assassination on Joan Paul didn't make sense to me - I need to brush up on past events ..;;

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way Beyblade, or the movie _Jekyll & Hyde._

**Square One**

_Phenomenon_

Rei felt sick to his stomach. At the edge of his bed he sat, shoulders tense and head bowed. What the hell? The sweaty covers of his bed were pulled back far, nearly sliding from the very end of the bed. The source of the perspiration was the young male's sun-kissed skin, slick with once-hot sweat. Like a waterfall, that ebony hair of his cascaded down his back and ended on the mattress in a series of tendrils. Rei hadn't witnessed something fearful in a nightmare, although when he looked back on the dream he supposed it should have been one. At the time it was ecstatic, steamy and… simply _terrifying._

Swallowing uneasily, Rei turned his head over his left shoulder to stare at the prone form of Kai on the room's second bed. The elder male's back was to the younger and therefore unobservant; clearly asleep. A not-so-relieved sigh was released from his lungs prior to Rei standing up and padding as quietly as he as a nekojin possibly could. It was pretty damn noiseless. The cool water pouring from the tarnished faucet proved to be calming when splashed haphazardly on Rei's face but that glimpse of himself in the mirror prompting deep, unwanted thinking for so late in the night.

Those he had dreamt, those images his somehow deranged mind had concocted terrified him. It was taboo to even speak openly about such things in his place of origin, let alone _dream _about them. What dark, diabolical spirits had possessed him this night? Rei made a concrete mental note to give prayer to Buddha prior to slipping back beneath the covers and another to do so more extensively the next day. It seemed that such demons had left him for the time being, but what about when he fell asleep again? Surely a prayer to Buddha would protect him, even if only for the night.

Faucet in the off position, Rei bade farewell to the bathroom and forsake greetings to the bedroom. The small, miniscule shrine to his figure of belief sat against the wall near the corner and before it the nekojin knelt. Prayers murmured, he returned to his once-comforting bed and hoped it would suffice.

The night had rode out from then on without so much as a trace of a dream. Upon awaking, however, Rei was still disturbed. The entire morning was filled with frightened thoughts. Was he sick? Rei wasn't exactly someone that believed in magic and that lot, necessarily, but then again, he did have a bitbeast. Perhaps he'd been possessed? Probably not, but at the time it seemed plausible.

Perhaps it was one of those once-in-a-lifetime things. Maybe the dream really was a nightmare and part of it was the fact that he enjoyed it. A little far-fetched but he had been watching strange horror movies from America…

Rei stretched himself out on the couch, claiming his perch for the next ninety minutes as he and his former team members absorbed yet another horror film straight from America. As Tyson inserted the DVD into the DVD Player, or the Toshiba as Max called it by its maker's name, Rei snatched the case from the coffee table. The cover art depicted and white and red pill capsule with a particularly grotesque figure trying to escape its confines.[1 The title of the movie read;

**Jekyll & Hyde**

_Think you know the story?_

_Think again._

Hm, interesting. A play on a classic horror tale. What next, _The Jabberwocky_? Rei chuckled inwardly at this. The case was taken from his hands by Kai who loomed over him, hair tousled from the nap he'd woken up from minutes before.

The Russian-born snorted at the cover, a wry smirk appearing on his lips, "I know a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. His name's Voltaire." With that, Kai dropped the plastic case back onto the coffee table and motioned for Rei to make room for him.

Believe it or not, Kai actually did make jests. They may not be the kind most were accustomed to but they were still jokes.

Rei did as he was asked and brought his legs in close to him for the larger male to sit, although space was quite limited. The close proximity caused Rei shudder. So close… Curious gold eyes skimmed over the elder's well-built physique before they averted quicker than The Flash. What on earth? Rei shifted away, pressing himself up against the arm of the couch as close as he could in order to put as much space between him and Kai as possible - no offence to Kai of course.

The Russian caught this and quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It wasn't all that uncommon for the nekojin to express peculiar behaviour. He turned his attention to the movie that was beginning. Rei was grateful for the beginning of the film for that meant a distraction from Kai, and basically everyone. Today wasn't the first something of the like had happened, Rei supposed it had been occurring once in a while over at least a year and a half. Strange.

The solace he sought in the movie was no where to be found. Only the unsettling feeling returned when, in about part-way through the movie the main character - who was male - was shown half-naked and Rei acquired that damned feeling in his stomach that no man should ever get at the sight of another man. He wanted to throw the coffee table at the television screen. He wanted to snap the DVD into shiny little pieces and seal it in a box with all the types of seals known to man and drop it in the ocean - preferably far away from Japan and China.

Muttering apologies and something about having seen the movie before (and therefore not needing to watch it), the Chinese left the room and the dojo all together. He remained on the property, however, and busied himself with swirling his hand in the water of the fish pond. The large, potbellied goldfish kept to one side of the pond, wary of the five-fingered intruder. Frightened thoughts ran rampant in his head, deepening his confusion.

It wasn't like it was happening all of a sudden, it was just that today it was more prominent than ever before. Evidently it was a progressive thing, and was probably there the whole time but so miniscule it was never recognized. But, what was it?

What was it?

---------------

[1 - Jekyll & Hyde is a real movie and the main character, Henry 'J' Jekyll was played by Bryan Fisher. The cover art described is the actual cover (as I remember it) that was released here (Canada). Oh oh, and Club Foot by Kasabian was part of the soundtrack :D


End file.
